Inn
The Inn can be accessed from the City Here, you can tame heroes, purchase heroes, and purchase Speedup cards Once you purchase or tame a hero, you can view and/or activate the hero in the Hero Center. Tame Hero After defeating some heroes in the expedition, you can come to the Inn and tame them in exchange for gems. Here are a list of heroes and their prices : * Windsor - 75 Yellow Gems * Whitemane - 75 Yellow Gems * Rhonin - 150 Yellow Gems * Lahne - 150 Yellow Gems * Maiev Shadowsong - 150 Yellow Gems * Vereesa - 150 Yellow Gems * Garude Shadowsong - 150 Yellow Gems * Stormrage - 250 Yellow Gems * Pagle - 150 Yellow Gems * King Leoric - 250 Yellow Gems * Rotund'jer - 300 Yellow Gems * Kel'thuzad - 500 Yellow Gems Epic Hero In Epic Hero, you can purchase various heroes (7 - 10 Stars) in exchange for gems. You can purchase these heroes any time regardless of your level. Here are a list of heroes and their prices : * Kurdan Wildhammer - 1500 Yellow Gems * Vashj - 1500 Yellow Gems * Sen'jin - 1600 Yellow Gems * Stark - 1900 Yellow Gems * Hamuul - 1900 Yellow Gems * Bill - 3000 Yellow Gems * Garona - 3500 Yellow Gems * Slark - 3500 Yellow Gems * Khadgar - 4500 Yellow Gems * Huskar - 4500 Yellow Gems * Cho'gall - 5500 Yellow Gems * Magatha - 600 Violet Gems * Gondor - 800 Violet Gems * Brian Bronzebeard - 1000 Violet Gems * Karl Gano - 1400 Violet Gems * Raigor Stonehoof - 1500 Violet Gems * Dracula - 1800 Violet Gems * Muradin Bronzebeard - 1800 Violet Gems * Medusa - 1900 Violet Gems * Antonidas - 2000 Violet Gems * Tyrande - 2000 Violet Gems * Anduin Lot - 2000 Violet Gems * Tirion For - 2000 Violet Gems * Nekros - 2000 Violet Gems * Anub'arak - 2000 Violet Gems * Daelin Pro - 2000 Violet Gems * Alleria - 2000 Violet Gems * Magni Bronzebeard - 3500 Violet Gems * Tidal Lord - 3500 Violet Gems * Salsa - 3500 Violet Gems * Cairne Bloodhoof - 3500 Violet Gems * Al'Akir - 3500 Violet Gems * Neptulon - 3500 Violet Gems * Therazane - 3500 Violet Gems * Jaina - 3800 Gems * Anvilmar Sledge - 4000 Violet Gems * Turalyon - 4000 Violet Gems * Rivendare - 4500 Violet Gems * Ragnaros - 4500 Violet Gems * Haotan Chan - 4500 Violet Gems * Varimarthra - 5000 Violet Gems * Hero Chan - 5000 Violet Gems * Crestfall - 5000 Violet Gems * Saar - 5000 Violet Gems * Sylvanas - 5000 Violet Gems * Medivh - 5500 Violet Gems * Rubick - 5500 Violet Gems * Kael'thas - 5500 Violet Gems * Solon Chan - 5500 Violet Gems * Rexxar - 5500 Violet Gems * Guldan - 5500 Violet Gems * Zul'jin - 5500 Violet Gems * Crixalis - 6000 Violet Gems * Alethea - 6000 Violet Gems * Marlo Gern - 6000 Violet Gems * Erdard - 6500 Violet Gems * Notts Tall - 6500 Violet Gems * Uther - 6500 Violet Gems * Lanaya - 6500 Violet Gems * Rikimaru - 6500 Violet Gems * Lina Inver - 6500 Violet Gems * Nortom - 6500 Violet Gems * Alchemist - 6500 Violet Gems * * Fandral St - 7000 Violet Gems * Rooftrelle - 7000 Violet Gems * Aggro Stonecracker - 7500 Violet Gems * * The Oracle - 7500 Violet Gems * * Dath'remar - 8000 Violet Gems * Cenarius - 10000 Violet Gems * Bradwarden - 10000 Violet Gems *New heroes Speedup Card In Speedup Card, you can purchase different types of Speedup cards in exchange for gems. Here is a list of the speedup cards, their descriptions, and prices : * Junior Card - Adds 1 to the number of free speedups you can perform - 1 for 10 Blue Gems or 100 for 1000 Blue Gems * Intermediate Card - Adds 2 to the number of free speedups you can perform - 1 for 10 Yellow Gems * Advanced Card - Adds 4 to the number of free speedups you can perform - 1 for 10 Violet Gems ---- Disclaimer : The Inn is not the only way to obtain heroes and Speedup Cards. You can find opportunities to obtain these in Daily Events, Wonderful Events, Level Gifts, First Recharge Gifts, special Facebook events, and in the Limited Goods section of the Honor Exchange. ----